Look After You
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: “Am I dead?” I asked him. The pain in his eyes flickered to amusement. He gave me a lopsided grin that melted my heart. “Dead? Technically, yes, I suppose you are.”
1. The Begining

He had been sitting like a statue for hours. He was there and yet so distant. He worried me. I reached out to him, but he just continued to gaze at me solemnly. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "Bella, I'm about to take your life, how am I supposed to feel - ?", but Carlisle walked in just then. I understood then. That disgusted look on his face was the disgust he felt towards himself, not towards me. No, he felt it towards what he was, what I was about to become. I looked over at Carlisle. He had brought needle equipment all the way from Forks up to Alaska for this. He intended to give me morphine, and lots of it. It was Edward's idea. He thought that if enough morphine was given to me, the pain might be dulled a little. I shuddered at that thought. Needles. I looked back at Edward. He had agreed to change me on this day. Our wedding had past, and Charlie thought I was safely away at the University of Alaska. He didn't know about the real reason I was here. "Bella?" it was Carlisle talking, "sit here, please." I got up and sat where he indicated. It was the bed that Edward had bought for me before the wedding last summer. I thought fondly back on that memory. I had fought with Edward. I smiled; he had wanted to get all new furniture to furnish the small house he had bought for us to live in Alaska. I wouldn't let him. Besides, it was cheaper for us to ship the furniture we already had up there. I had won in the end. I folded my hands in my lap, the notion of what was to come finally settling in my head. Carlisle started to inject the morphine into my arm; I turned my head away as he did it. Edward immediately sat down beside me, and held me to his chest. After that was over Carlisle held out a piece of rope; "Bella, during the transformation, you might scratch at yourself. To prevent this we are going to have to have tie your hands." I held them out in front of me. Oddly enough, I started to feel the morphine already numbing its way through my body. Carlisle had finished binding my wrists. He looked over to Edward, who met his eyes. Edward nodded once, and Carlisle left the room. I turned towards Edward "where is he going..?" Edward looked down "He wanted to give us some time before we…" he trailed off. I could see the pain in his eyes. He suddenly leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Are you sure?" he muttered towards my shoulder. "Absolutely" was all I said. Carlisle then returned, and I laid down on the bed, knowing what was to come next. Carlisle bent over my ankles, and Edward my neck. "I love you Bella" he whispered and kissed the place he was about to bite. For a second I was numb enough to marvel over how cliché Edward biting my neck was, but that thought was interrupted as the burning came, and the screaming started.


	2. Changes

The pain was unbearable. It spread through my body like fire, burning all my veins in the process. That pain left nothing in it's wake. No thoughts and no memories. The only thing that was; was pain. No Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme…nothing. I screamed, but the scream was cut short as another wave of pain rocked my body. The scream caused someone to rush over to me. Someone I was dimly aware of. It was Edward, I was sure of it. He wraped his arms around me, and whispered something in my ear. I didn't know what he said, but his voice was comforting.

DAY ONE

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. My throat was raw. The cool arms wrapped around me were comforting, but they were doing nothing to help the burning sensation that was ripping through my veins. There was movement around me, but I didn't notice what they where doing.

DAY TWO

It was dulling, slowly. The pain was reseeding, and the burning was beginning to be replaced by the cold. It felt strange and abnormal. The cold arms that were around me had never left through the suffering, and I was grateful. Pain rocketed through me and I screamed for what felt like the millionth time. It was getting worse. Worse? I thought it was going away. I took a sharp intake of breathe. It was cut short. A squeezing sensation was on my chest. I couldn't breathe. I struggled. Who was suffocating me? I withered in pain as the sensation deepened. And then, I was dead.

DAY THREE

Gone. Past. That's what I was. I knew this because all at once the pain had left. It was no longer there. Instead there was somebody holding me. Was this an angel? I opened my eyes to investigate, and there he was. My world. My angel. "Am I dead?" I asked him. The pain in his eyes flickered to amusement. He gave me a lopsided grin that melted my heart. "Dead? Technically, yes, I suppose you are." And then it came to me. I remembered everything. I was Bella, he was Edward, and because the pain was gone, I was a vampire.


	3. Strength

I looked around the bathroom I was in. I needed a shower. Badly. This new being I had become was surreal, and I was still trying to grasp the fact that I was a vampire. Everything was in sharper focus. It was as though someone had put the whole world under a microscope, there for our close inspection. Every sound was louder. I could hear sounds from miles away. Even my sense of smell was enhanced. It was overwhelming; a blend of everything all rolled up together and thrust upon me. I was drowning in it. I moved to the small mirror adorning the white wall. Cautiously, I check my reflection for the first time in three days. I gasped, and touched my face gingerly. The creature staring out at me was beautiful, much more appropriate to stand along side Edward. She had the same wavy brown hair I used to have. Her pale skin reminded me of the moon at night, the way it seemed to glow under the florescent light of the bathroom. My gaze traveled up to her eyes and paused. They were blood red. Just as Edward had told me they would be. They looked eerie, giving the creatures' face a sharp edge that I couldn't explain. She looked fierce, dangerous…uncontrolled. I tore my gaze away from the reflection, and turned on the shower.

How odd, I thought as I stepped in, that creature really was me. Was that how Edward had looked when he was first changed? Did his face have the same wild characteristics that my face had taken on? I continued to ponder this idea in my head, trying to picture Edward's eyes blood red, instead of their honey gold. I stepped out of the shower, dressed, and walked over to the door. I reached out and turned the door handle. That was a bad idea. As if in slow motion the door was ripped of the hinges and went crashing to the ground. I jumped back in shock, nearly tripping over the sink behind me. I heard a low chuckle, and looked up. It was Edward. He was standing in the doorway, his whole body shaking with the effort of trying to contain his laughter. I glared at him, and he flashed me his crooked grin. He then stepped over the door and wrapped his arms around me. "Well at least we know that you can defend yourself from know on, given the fact that you have such strength." He chuckled again. I elbowed him in the ribs and smiled, taking pride in the fact that I actually could elbow him now without hurting myself in the process. "I knew I would be strong, but not that strong" I admitted. He sighed and gazed down at me "my silly Bella…" he whispered, barely for me to hear. I looked over at him "silly what?" He blinked, "I forgot you could hear that" he pursed his lips, "this is going to take some getting used to it seems."

We were in our bedroom, and he led me to sit on the bed. I looked around; I didn't remember walking over here from the bathroom. He looked over at me for a long moment before my curiosity got the better of me "what are you staring at?" I asked. He looked pensive for a moment before answering "you." I touched my hair self consciously "is there something wrong?" He smiled "of course not Bella, I was just admiring how absurdly beautiful you turned out, even more then before." He waited as if expecting something and sighed, "as much as I love you now, I'll never forget your blushes." I touched his face "does it bother you that I'm not human anymore?" "Yes and no," he replied, "yes because I'll never hear you heart beat, or see you blushes again…" "And no?" I prompted. A devilish look came to his eyes "no, because then I wouldn't be able to do this." "Wha-?" I started but never finished, because his lips where on mine, moving as one. He kissed me with such passion and force, that if I had still been human, my heart would have been pounding. Because we both didn't need air, we kept kissing until we heard a smart rap on the door. We broke away, panting a little. His eyes had a loving look in them when I turned and whispered "who-?" He smiled "Carlisle wants to see how you turned out."


	4. Still the same

The door opened, and there was Carlisle. He was the same, just how I had remembered him in my old life. Tall, blond, he looked more like a male model, then a middle aged vampire. How odd. I looked around me. Nothing had changed had it? The transformation was like a child growing into an adult. It was just another stage in life. You change, and everything around you stays the same.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with an exclamation of delight from Carlisle. "You look wonderful Bella!" he said and hugged me, just as a father would. My thoughts paused. A father? Charlie. My father. The one I would never see again until I could control my thirst. But this was what I had chosen. Edward. I chose Edward. And I wasn't about to back out. I couldn't. I loved him. I looked over Carlisle's shoulder at Edward. He was smiling. He was happy. And so was I.

"The rest of the family are here! Will you go meet them?" Carlisle asked. "Of course!" I answer automatically, my mood brighting considerably. I had missed Alice a lot, even if it had been only four days since I last saw her. We walked down the stairs into the living room where my family was waiting. Alice squealed and lunged at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella!" she practically screamed, "Look at you! You're perfect!" "You really do look wonderful Bella" said Esme, taking her turn to hug me. "Sister! FINALLY! I never thought I'd see you. It took so long!" said Emmett, crushing me in a full-blown bear hug. Jasper congratulated me with a warm hug also, to my astonishment. But that's right! I was a vampire; he didn't have to be cautious anymore. Rosalie glared, then pushed past me and ran up the stairs. "Aww, sorry sis," said Emmett, "She'll come around…in the next decade or so…" He winked, and followed Rosalie up the stairs. I wasn't surprised. I didn't expect Rosalie to except me just yet.

The next hour was spent talking happily about my transformation, and what was to come. Although I loved my family dearly, I needed some time alone to be with Edward. I think he sensed this and later I was whisked off to enjoy a walk outside in the cold Alaskan air. "I wish we could go to our meadow, I'm beginning to miss Forks just because of that" I sighed. "Technically we could go, it takes only about a day to get there, but we'd be breaking a few laws" He laughed. I liked his laugh, something he did more often today then ever before. I giggled and leaned over to kiss him again. His lips met mine and we wrapped our arms around each other. We broke apart and I smiled at him. Words didn't describe how happy I was right now. So I stayed silent. He understood, and squeezed my hand. This was the beginning of eternity. And during that time, he would always be beside me to give me his love guidance and help. He would look after me.

**There might be a sequel people. But I don't really like at all where this story is going. It all depends on my mood in the next couple of weeks…and homework load. **_**IF**_** I do decided on a sequel, there will probably be more dialogue…less Bella's thoughts. Hope you enjoyed…**

**DJ**


End file.
